


Temper Tantrum

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Probably dangerous to do this in slippery places, Shower Sex, Smut, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has ways of distracting Billy from on-set drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrum

The front door slammed.

The bathroom door slammed.

The water started running; Dom stayed where he was. He gave it a few minutes, then heaved himself from the sofa.

“Bill?” He tapped lightly on the bathroom door.

“Hi.” Billy’s voice was grudgingly polite, barely audible over the hiss of the shower.

Dom put his hand on the knob. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

The mirror was already steaming up; Dom closed the door quickly and began to strip. “Rough day, huh.” Billy made a noise, something ill-tempered and uncommunicative. Dom smiled to himself and pulled the curtain back, stepping into the tub. “God, you like it hot.”

Billy faced the showerhead, eyes closed, water pounding the crown of his head and sheeting over his face and chest. He didn’t answer, didn’t turn. Dom slid his hands onto Billy’s shoulders and dug his fingers into the taut muscles. “Tell me about it.”

Billy shook his head, just once; Dom waited, knowing it wasn’t negation so much as a statement that Billy wanted a minute more of silence. Dom gave it to him—continued digging his fingertips and thumbs into Billy’s shoulder and neck.

Billy turned at last, allowed the water pound his back. Dom let his hands drop and leaned back against the chilly tile. “So?”

“Fucking idiots is all,” Billy said. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair up, slicking it back, blinking at Dom. “So they got the entire set ready to go, roped off two streets, had everyone waiting around, and _then_ figured out that they wanted to rewrite basically the entire fucking scene. Richard apparently decided that his character wouldn’t do what they wanted him to do—despite the fact that the _author_ of the fucking book was standing there saying, Yes, he would, so we stood around for about four hours until Richard and the author were about ready to rip each other’s heads off, then the assistant producer roared to the rescue, jollied everyone within an inch of their lives, rewrote the scene, and we got to shoot an entire five minutes before it started to rain, thus—” Billy gestured wildly, sending water into Dom’s eyes— “making the entire _fucking_ day a _fucking_ colossal waste of everyone’s _fucking_ time.”

Dom smiled. “And you were nice and charming and sweet to everyone, and you made jokes and kept the producers happy and flirted with the makeup girls and boys and didn’t say a word to anyone.”

Billy squinted evilly at him. “Wouldn’t’ve done any good to kill anyone—just make things worse.”

“Even if Richard deserved it.” Dom put his hands on Billy’s shoulders again, ran his thumbs down the sides of his neck, digging in deep.

“Which he did.” Billy let his head tilt forward. “Fucking primadonna.”

“Hazards of the trade,” Dom murmured. “So you’re done for the day, hmm?”

Billy nodded, eyes closed and face still carved with lines of irritation.

“Stuck in the house with no one but me,” Dom said suggestively.

“I’m not in the mood,” Billy said.

“It’ll relax you.” Dom slid his hands down Billy’s chest, toward his cock. 

Billy slapped his hands away irritably. “Knock it off, Dominic.”

Quick as a cat, Dom grabbed his wrists and turned him round, slapping Billy’s front against the cold tile and himself against Billy; he kept the smaller man’s wrists pinned against the wall, down by his sides. “Calm down.”

Billy struggled briefly against him, spat a curse. “Leggo my arms, you fucker.”

Dom pressed himself forward, ground his hips against Billy’s arse. Hot water sluiced down his back. “Now, Bill. Here I try to do something nice for you, and you take all your frustrations out on me.”

Billy tried to stamp down on Dom’s instep, but Dom shifted slightly, used the opportunity to wedge one thigh between Billy’s legs. “I am going to kill you,” Billy grated.

Dom could feel himself hardening, knew Billy felt it, too—there was certainly no way he could miss it, considering their relative positions. “I don’t think you want to do that,” Dom replied, lips against Billy’s ear. He pushed his hands up, pushed Billy’s hands up, up, until they were together, over their heads, still pinned hard against the slick, chilly tiles. Dom lowered his mouth, licked the wet skin of Billy’s neck and then bit him, hard, just as he maneuvered to get both Billy’s wrists into one of his hands.

“Shite!” Billy cried, body leaping; Dom slammed him forward again, slid his now-free hand down Billy’s side. 

“Didn’t even leave a mark,” he taunted. “But I will if you want me to.” It was a lie—he could see the pink half-circle of toothmarks on Billy’s neck, just where it sloped into his shoulder. 

“You know I’m going to get free in a minute, Dom,” Billy said in a voice like silk. “And then I’m going to kill you. I’m going to beat you to death with a shampoo bottle. Your corpse will smell lovely.”

Dom laughed and nipped gently at Billy’s nape, tilting his head, scraping his teeth along the delicate skin and then tugging gently at the short, fine hairs there, bristly, dark with water. “All that aggression,” he murmured. “Guess it’s true what they say about small men.”

Billy jerked his arse back into Dom’s erection. “Fuck you,” he croaked, but Dom took the opportunity to slide his hand around to Billy’s front, where he found just what he’d known he would find—Billy was hard, hard as stone beneath Dom’s seeking fingers.

“Not today, thanks,” he chirped into Billy’s ear. “Think I’ll fuck you.” He squeezed, felt Billy’s breath hitch. “As you’re gagging for it and all.”

“Natural reaction to stimulation,” Billy managed. “Got pressed against the shower wall and reacted, ’s’all.”

“Mm-hmm.” Dom rocked forward, pressed his leg in and up, aligning the big muscles at the top of his thigh with Billy’s inner thighs and balls and arse until he wrung a soft groan from his mate. “Gonna stimulate you some more, Bills.”

“Fucker,” Billy sighed, and Dom smiled, laving Billy’s neck and shoulder with his tongue. 

He groped blindly for the conditioner. “Mmm, sandalwood,” he said against Billy’s hair. “Smells nice and makes a lovely lubricant, don’t you know.” Dom flipped the cap open, then tucked the bottle under his elbow and managed to squeeze a generous dollop into his palm.

“I swear to god…” What Billy swore was lost as Dom shifted again, keeping his knee up and between Billy’s legs but moving back from his body. The conditioner was chilly on Dom’s cock, and Billy gasped a moment later when the younger man glopped the rest of his palmful between his arse cheeks. “Fuck,” Billy said quietly as Dom dropped his intruding leg and smeared the oily cream about.

Dom kissed his neck in agreement and slid one finger in. “Not as tense as you think you are,” he smiled.

“Just shut it,” Billy growled. He pushed his arse back against Dom’s hand and Dom laughed, adding another finger.

“Enough?” he asked.

Billy snarled. 

Dom laughed again, more quietly, and made sure his grip on Billy’s wrists—fragile, narrow, but amazingly strong as Dom well knew—was secure, then steadied himself and began to push inward. He felt Billy sag slightly, felt him consciously relax. “So good,” Dom crooned, eyes sliding closed as his forehead bumped against the back of Billy’s cropped head. 

Billy made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. His body was tight and hot around Dom’s cock, the line of his back beautiful to behold as his heavy shoulders tensed and then released. Dom grasped his hip and began moving slowly, deep, smooth strokes that made his jaw ache with the careful clench of them. “Beautiful Bill,” he murmured, the sound almost lost in the rushing hiss of the shower. “Lovely Billy. Wanna make you come so hard. Wanna make the day all better. Wanna fuck you so good.”

“God,” Billy said. His head dropped forward to rest against the tile.

Dom re-angled himself again, stroked a little faster—each slow outward slide balanced by a quicker inward slap. His breathing sped as he worked harder. “God yeah,” he stuttered.

“Dom—” Billy’s voice was half-entreaty, half demand, and Dom grinned breathlessly to hear it. He slid his hand around and grasped Billy’s slippery cock. 

“Can I—?” He bit Billy’s shoulder gently again.

“Yeah—” and Billy nodded, pushing himself back to meet Dom’s thrusts, forward to shove himself into Dom’s tight grip. 

Dom believed him; he released Billy’s wrists and moved—with both hands free he could get a much better angle. He leaned against Billy, pistoned his hips faster as Billy reached back and grasped his hipbones in clumsy fingers. “God you always feel so good,” Dom hissed. “So fucking tight. Love it when you fight it, Bills.”

Billy shuddered, bent slightly, wanton, pushing himself back onto Dom’s cock. “You think fucking solves everything,” he grated out, petulance drowning in a rising tide of hormones as Dom squeezed his cock tightly, worked him until he could barely breathe or think.

Dom’s laugh was breathless, a faint wheeze in his ear. “Doesn’t hurt to try.” He tugged at Billy’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Dom,” Billy said. “Gonna—”

“…close?”

“Yeah—” Billy’s voice faded, and Dom slammed him harder, water spattering with every slapping thrust; his right hand worked Billy’s erection hard and fast. His forearm began to ache with the motion, but Billy grunted and then sighed, shuddering forward two, three, four times, fingers digging into Dom’s hips as his shoulders and back corded with taut muscles.

Dom barely felt his come—everything was so fucking wet and slick and slippery that a few teaspoons of extra liquid couldn’t really compete. But he could certainly feel the way Billy’s body clenched around his cock, and Dom groaned and thrust a few more times with his own climax, coming to a shaky halt up on the balls of his feet.

“Gnngh,” he said, and sank slowly down to flat feet, the movement sliding him out of Billy’s body.

“Just when I was getting used to you,” Billy muttered, leaning limply against the wall. Dom propped himself up against Billy for a while, smiling blissfully. “Oh, gerroff,” the Scot finally mumbled; he followed with a not-so-gentle jab to Dom’s ribs.

“Ow!” Dom straightened and turned into the water, closing his eyes as it pounded his face and chest.

“That’s my shower you’re hijacking,” Billy said, but the irritability, like the elbow, was for show. 

Dom snagged his arm and yanked him under the spray, slapping their chests together. “So c’mere,” he said. He scooted back so that the hot water streamed over Billy’s back and arse. “Feel better?”

Billy squinted at him, maintaining his poker face, though Dom could see the twitch of his lips as they tried to be amused. “A bit,” he admitted, and Dom grinned. “But fucking _doesn’t_ solve everything, you know.” He looked severe.

“Solves some things,” Dom said without a trace of repentance. “Distracts you from your little temper tantrums.”

“ _Temp_ er tantr _mmmph_ —”

Dom prevented Billy from voicing his outrage with a well-timed tongue where it would do the most good. When he broke away for breath—so much later they both reeled from lack of oxygen—he grinned at Billy again.

“You’re an idiot, Dom.”

“And I’m easy,” Dom reminded him, reaching for the soap. “Don’t forget easy.”

“Thank god for that,” Billy said, and finally he smiled. “I have to keep working with Richard for another three weeks.”

Dom kissed him again. “Poor you.”

“I know. I hope you’re prepared for temper tantrums on a daily basis.” He bent his head to lick Dom’s neck thoughtfully.

Dom sighed, letting his head fall to one side for better access and absently soaping Billy’s back—as he had his arms round him anyway. “I suppose I can maintain my legendary cheery temper for at least that long.”

“That’s good news for the film crew,” Billy said. 

They finished the shower and then toweled each other off. Just before they exited the steamy bathroom, Billy poked his mate in the arse.

Dom squeaked: “Hey!”

“I’ve reconsidered,” Billy said. 

Dom turned and folded his arms. “Reconsidered what?” God, Billy was delicious. It made Dom want to smile just looking at him—naked and flushed with heat and satiation, green eyes sparkling and hair dark with water.

“I’ve decided that you can have a tantrum every once in a while, too.”

“Why, that’s awfully nice of you to say.”

Billy sidled closer, cocking his head. “Because if you were to be all cranky and out of sorts,” he stared straight into Dom’s eyes, chin raised slightly, “I might have to distract you.”

Dom smiled, long and slow. “You’re a very distracting man, Mr. Boyd.”

“You have no idea.” Billy’s mouth curled up at one corner and he slipped past Dom and out the door.


End file.
